1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device technology, more particularly, to a charging system for a terminal, a charging method for the terminal, and a terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, mobile terminals (such as a smart phone) are increasingly popular with consumers. However, the mobile terminals consume a great amount of power so that they need to be charged frequently.
The mobile terminals are usually charged through power adapters. A power adapter generally includes a primary rectifier circuit, a primary filter circuit, a transformer, a secondary rectifier circuit, a secondary filter circuit, and a control circuit, etc. The power adapter converts input 220V alternating current (AC) power into a stable low-voltage direct current (DC) power (such as 5V) suitable for the mobile terminal, so as to provide power to a power management device and a battery of the mobile terminal, thus charging the mobile terminal.
However, as the power of the power adapters increases, for example, when the power is upgraded from 5 W to a higher power, such as 10 W, 15 W, 25 W etc., more electronic components that can sustain a higher power and realize a higher control of accuracy are needed for complementing each other. This causes size of the power adapters to increase as well as manufacturing difficulty of the adapters to also increase.